


Hook’s Intention

by PuzzlingApproach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dancing, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Halloween, Harry Styles is Captain Hook, Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson is Peter Pan, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Window Sex, its a costume party, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hadn’t realized what, exactly, being the Captain Hook to Louis’ Peter Pan would entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook’s Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [buckyitscoldoutside](http://buckyitscoldoutside.tumblr.com/) (EnslavedByFreedom on AO3) go love her because she's amazing!
> 
> Inspiration: [xxx](http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/9042/c8ee7d51csbn269ua2.jpg) and [xxx](http://rockitrocket.tumblr.com/post/65608868673/did-you-revise-your-views-of-reality-larry-after-the)

Harry hadn’t realized what, exactly, being the Captain Hook to Louis’ Peter Pan would entail. The costume was easy enough, at least. He stood decked out in a white button down open to show most of his chest and tight khaki pants, paired with black boots and a red overcoat. He was glad that being in the band allowed him more than enough money to purchase one with slightly less tacky looking gold buttons, the jacket also trimmed with golden thread down to the coattail. Chocolate curls framed his face from beneath the slightly _more_ tacky looking pirate’s hat, but he knew his boyfriend would be satisfied.

He was sat on the living room couch of their spacious hotel suite, waiting patiently for Louis to finish with his own costume. Niall had booked out the hotel’s ballroom, planning an extravagant party that had both him and Louis bouncing off the walls in excitement. Harry had been down helping to set up alongside Liam and Zayn while Louis and Niall had gone shopping to grab last minute decorations, passing them around to the many helping hands preparing for the event. There were strobe lights and black lights, the sound system all ready to go along with the cheesiest but most classic Halloween decorations they could gather on relatively short notice. Everything from cotton spider webs to plastic skeletons were scattered about.

Said party had started about half an hour ago. Harry was caught between wanting to throw their bedroom door open and pulling Louis out no matter how far along he was in getting dressed, and just grabbing a beer from the fridge, knowing that he wasn’t stuck being designated driver when all that separated them from their beds when they wanted to head back was jumping in the lift.

“So how do I look?” Louis’ tinkling voice pulled Harry from his thoughts, his head whipping around and having his breath promptly catch in his throat.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, his eyes trailing from the brown slipper like booties on Louis’ tiny feet and up his legs clad in green tights. He wore a green shirt that fell only just past mid thigh, tattered both there and at the edge of his sleeves, along with a thin rope of leather around his waist. Perched atop his expertly feathered fringe was a small green hat, a red feather peeking out the side— the color of which, Louis’ cheeks were beginning to match. “I-is that glitter?”

“Pixie dust,” Louis corrected sternly as a grin turned his lips, causing the glitter sprinkled in both his hair and along his cheekbones to stand more pronounced and some to bunch in the crinkles by his eyes.

“You’re wearing tights,” Harry whispered, his eyes having not left Louis’ legs once since completing his initial examination.

“Very observational tonight, Mr. Hook,” Louis grinned, taking steps forward until he was pressed up against Harry’s chest and the taller boy was towering over him. He pressed up on his toes until the tips of their noses touched, eyes shining with mischief much like the actual Disney character’s. “D’ya think they’ll help me find a Wendy?”

Harry hummed, still eying him hungrily when Louis went to race out of the room. His arms immediately snaked around the smaller boy’s waist to pull his back in to his chest. He leaned down, his nose grazing along Louis’ neck, “It’s too bad you’ve already been caught by good ole Captain Hook,”

“Too bad indeed,” Louis grinned, shivering when soft lips brushed his pulse point. He turned his head, catching Harry’s eye before receiving a gentle kiss. “Whoa there, Captain,” The smaller boy interrupted before it could get too heated, “We’ve still got a party to attend.”

“I don’t know, Peter Pan,” Harry smirked, taking a step forward and causing Louis to take one back. A few more and he’d have the blue eyed boy pinned to the wall. “I don’t think our attendance is needed after all.”

“I very much disagree! We need to see the Lost Boys!” Louis crowed, literally, before dashing out of the hotel room with Harry hot on his heels.

They weren’t very high up in the hotel, giving little time for a heated snog in the elevator. Harry had grunted in annoyance when Louis pushed him away at the resounding ‘ding’ telling them they’d reached the lobby, following Louis out and seeing a sea of people swarming the hotel. He was pretty sure there was a bad pirate joke hiding there somewhere.

The flash of multiple cameras was both expected and blinding and they were glad that no one was actually inside the hotel. Security had been amped up massively as they all knew the fans were excited to see what the boys would be wearing. They both waved happily, standing a respectable distance away and even stopping momentarily to compliment Paul, who was standing right outside the door to the ballroom, on his hulk costume.

“Wow, it looks really good.” Louis said, amazement coloring his voice once they were safely inside and hidden from the screaming fans and the camera lenses.

“You sound surprised,” Harry grinned, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders and Louis’ own ducked under Harry’s red coattail, giggling as it flapped against his arm with every step they took. Harry’d have rolled his eyes if the lad weren’t so adorable, having sparkles in his stormy blue eyes that lit up his glittery tan skin. “After all, you and Ni did shop the whole time the rest of us were setting things up.”

“Listen up, Harold,” Louis stopped them in their path on the way to the bar, crossing his arms over his narrow chest. Harry wished Louis would jump and think happy thoughts, he was pretty sure he’d fly. He almost didn’t notice the way Louis’ cheeks pinked. “I had some things to buy to make this night perfect. And look around!” Louis paused, gesturing toward himself as opposed to the room with his cheeky smirk intact, “Everything is perfect!”

“I couldn’t agree more, Love,” Harry chuckled, grabbing back Louis’ small hand and pulling him in to his side. He figured he couldn’t be blamed for the teasing squeeze he gave Louis’ bum, the boy was wearing _tights_ for Christ sake.

Harry had learned a long time ago that Louis could easily be considered a light weight. A few drinks later and the two found themselves in the center on the dance floor with Louis’ back pressed tight against Harry’s chest. One of Harry’s large hands was splayed low across Louis’ tummy, giving him leverage as he rocked his hips forward against his bum. Louis’ head was tossed back on Harry’s shoulder, his hand having knocked off Harry’s pirate hat at some point and allowing his fingers to tangle in curly locks. Harry was ravaging Louis’ neck, nipping and kissing, being spurred on by the quiet whimpers that left Louis’ lips and the way he rolled his hips to the beat of the music.

“God, babe, you look so fucking good,” Harry breathed, pressing his half hard cock more firmly against the smaller boy’s backside. Some part of his mind was thankful to Niall for the strategic lighting that allowed them to go completely unnoticed. With the flashing darkness it was hard to make out someone two feet away, let alone notice just who the two blokes were deep in a crowd of preoccupied bodies.

“What, Captain Harry?” Louis giggled cutely, Harry grinning because the boy was absolutely plastered. “Hoping to capture me booty?”

“I think I’ve already claimed it,” He growled just as playfully, though the tone melted away the moment he spun Louis around so they were chest to chest and his hands lowered to Louis’ arse. He leaned down, resting their foreheads together and Louis’ soft puffs of excited breath warmed his lips. “Your booty’s mine.”

Louis beamed, his arms rising to Harry’s neck and pressing tightly against him while crashing their lips together. Harry pulled him incredibly closer, continuing to move their hips to the music but now with one thigh wedged between both of Louis’ and his own erection against the boy’s hip.

“Harry,” Louis whined as the taller boy nibbled on his bottom lip. A gasp caught in his throat when Harry’s fingers began massaging his bum, the fabric of Louis’ costume beginning to ride up. He bucked his hips without thinking, he felt like his insides were on fire with the amount of need coursing through him, and Harry groaned softly at the friction he received in turn. One of Harry’s hands began to trail down farther, down Louis’ thigh and over the thin tights until he reached the back of Louis’ knee.

Harry jerked Louis against him and hitched the smaller boy’s leg up on his hip, Louis clinging to him needily, the angle amazing. The smaller boy’s tongue traced lightly along a sparrows wing, sucking the skin just above it and Harry’s hands tightened where they were at rest on Louis’ arse.

“W-wait,” Louis stammered, blue eyes wide and his pupils blown as he met Harry’s.

His expression was nervous, causing Harry to frown. “What is it, baby?” Harry brushed his lips along the shell of Louis’ ear, grinning as he shivered against him.

“I-uh,” Louis cleared his throat at the cool draft he could feel, his cheeks on fire until he finally broke his leg free of Harry’s grasp and brought his hand down to toy with the edge of his costume, adjusting the back. “I want another drink,” He said decisively.

Harry nodded suspiciously, not looking all too convinced but obviously not seeing a reason to fight him on it as he followed the caramel haired boy back to the bar. However, instead of getting the bartender’s attention to order a drink, Louis immediately spun the too high barstool back in Harry’s direction only to give him grabby hands.

Harry chuckled a bit confusedly, pretty sure they were much more visible at the crowded bar than they had been on the crowded dance floor, but when Louis batted his eyelashes and sunk his teeth in too his pink bottom lip, Harry found he didn’t care. The alcohol may have affected that choice quite a bit.

Louis grinned in triumph when Harry was nestled between his thighs, fingers dancing along the firm flesh higher and higher, brushing the edge of Louis’ costume farther up his leg. Louis gripped Harry’s hair, deepening the kiss and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, moaning in to his mouth and panting when he felt nibbles along his jawline. His eyes were shut and his breathing was heavy, mouth slack as Harry licked back in and traced along the roof of his mouth.

“You know,”

Harry and Louis jumped at the sound of Zayn’s voice, their kiss breaking though not their embrace.

“I don’t think that was Captain Hook’s intention in trying to capture Peter Pan,” Zayn mused thoughtfully, “Or maybe it was, in which case my childhood is fucked.”

“Like Peter,” Louis nodded in agreement, causing Zayn to make a face and throw his handful of candy corn at the two.

“Thanks for that, Lou,”

“Anytime, mate,” Louis nodded, catching some of the candy falling down his chest and popping it in his mouth. He rested his cheek on Harry’s chest and he continued to stare at his friend dressed in a black Power Ranger’s costume. “Where’s Liam?”

“He’s getting us both something to drink,” Zayn nodded over a few feet and both Harry and Louis turned to find Batman holding two beers. “Think it’s time for you two to head back?”

 _“Why?”_ Louis whined. He actually did want to leave, he wanted to get back to the hotel room _fast_ , but he didn’t like being _told_ to leave. Fuck that, he’s Peter Pan for fuck sake. He wondered if Peter Pan would stomp his foot, he was suddenly feeling the urge. “Why do we have to go if you and Liam are staying?”

“Because we’re not fucking on the dance floor?” Liam offered, kissing Zayn’s cheek while handing him the drink.

Louis turned back to Harry, about to make some kind of remark, but his lips were immediately occupied. Harry’s hand went even higher on his thigh, invisible beneath the fabric as he pressed Louis farther into the low back rest of his chair. Another inch higher and Louis would have felt Harry freeze at a change in fabric to no fabric at all. “Come on, babe,” He grinned, eyes sparking, “Better things we could be doing than dancing.”

“Tell Nialler the party was great! Happy Halloween!” Louis shouted over his shoulder, already running towards the back exit so they wouldn’t have to pass any cameras in the lobby. As soon as he was out of the ballroom and in to the hallway, Harry was next to him with a possessive hand spanning his lower back. Louis was bouncing on his toes the entire ride on the lift, the soothing circles being rubbed in to his hip making him feel anything _but_ soothed.

“Harry!” He squealed laughingly as the entire world went upside down and he was tossed over the younger boy’s shoulder.

Harry smiled at how Louis didn’t struggle, just giggled as they made their way towards the door to their suite. His palm slid up Louis’ thigh, planning to playfully smack his bum, but he found himself pausing when they reached the door. Louis’ costume had slid up to bunch around his hips and Harry turned his head, his blood boiling hotter at the sight before him.

“Not exactly wearing tights, Louis?” He asked softly, squeezing his firm arse cheek at the sight of black lace and garter straps holding up the green stockings that squeezed the boy’s gorgeous thick thighs.

“Perfect?” Louis questioned breathily, calling upon his earlier comment, and Harry groaned.

“Perfect,” Harry agreed roughly, the door finally swinging open and he slid Louis off his shoulder and down his chest, not letting his feet touch the floor but instead prompting Louis to wrap his legs around his hips. He held the smaller boy up with his hands on his bum, walking forward and bypassing the hallway that led to the bedroom.

Louis’ brow furrowed in confusion and slight worry. “But I thought you said they were perf—”

He was cut off as his back pressed against cold glass, gasping while goosebumps broke out over his skin. Harry was gazing down at him hungrily, looking ready to devour him.

“They _are,_ ” He purred, his fingers catching the fabric of Louis’ green shirt before tugging it over his head. The Peter Pan hat fell as well, leaving Louis only in his lacy lingerie in front of a smirking Harry. He went to wrap his arms around his tummy, feeling cold and exposed, but the shake of Harry’s head and the low rumble of his voice easily coerced him in to keeping his arms at his sides. “Let me see you.”

Louis’ cheeks were stained red, the way Harry’s eyes scoured his every curve making him bite his lip and flatten his palms against the window he was leaned against, trying to ground himself. Harry shoved his own coat off his shoulders, his shirt soon after, and Louis kicked off his shoes. He chewed his bottom lip and shivered at the cold feeling of the hardwood floor against his almost bare feet, feeling how they tried to slide out from under him.

“Turn around, babe,” Harry murmured, hand tracing around Louis’ hip and then up his spine as he stepped closer. With his hands on fragile wrists, he moved them to the window sill forcing Louis to bend at the waist. Once satisfied, Harry kneeled, taking in the view of his boy in front of him— the way the black lace panties hugged his pert bum, the corseted back that made his mouth water, the garter belt resting on his curvy hips with the straps pulled taut against the backs of tan thighs from his bent position, pulling upon the stockings. “What do you want, baby?”

“H-Harry,” Louis whimpered, wiggling his arse needily and his cheeks heating up more. He swallowed thickly when a palm came up and lightly smacked his lace clad cheek, Harry’s thumb brushing gently over the bows in the center that lead down his crack. Louis looked out the window and down toward the mass of fans on the ground, arousal spiking low in his stomach, his breath getting heavier. “There— there are fans down there, what if they see us?”

“We’re seven stories up,” Harry murmured, kissing down Louis’ spine and tracing over the small dimples of his lower back with his tongue. He left a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses over the stockings and up, sucking a dark bruise just where thigh meets cheek.

“They’ve noticed us this high before,” Louis whimpered, his body clenching with the idea and Harry pressed his grin against Louis’ leg. “Higher even, e-easily,”

“I know,” Harry murmured softly, his hand at Louis’ dainty ankles and dragging up. His thumb rubbed circles as he made his way to Louis’ upper thigh, where he’d just left a bruise. “But I can tell you like that idea,” Harry breathed, reaching up snapping the garter strap against Louis’ skin teasingly. “Better be careful Lou, can’t be obvious. What would we do if someone looked up and saw you getting fucked by your younger band mate?”

“Harry, please,” Louis gasped shakily, wiggling his bum again, presenting himself to be taken.

“What do you want, baby? Want me to eat you out? Want me to lick out your tight little hole?” Harry whispered roughly, “Look so pretty in your girly panties, Louis, is that really what you wanted to be for Halloween?”

Louis let out a quiet whine, a small nod of his head.

“You wanted to be my baby girl, Louis?” Harry hummed.

“Y-yeah,”

“You look so pretty in these,” He sighed appreciatively, tracing the lace edge along his lower back and smirking at the shiver his action triggered, finger tips touching the first small black bow. He growled lowly as he palmed both of Louis’ tan cheeks, spreading them to see his fluttering pink hole through the shade of fabric. “So needy tonight, Lou,” He murmured, leaning forward to make sure his warm breath fanned across his sensitive flesh.

Louis whined, high pitched and desperate in the back of his throat as he tried to push back against Harry’s lips. He was achingly hard; the lace brushing against him with every shift of his hips and leaving him twitching. The tight panties were nearly painful, precome soaking through the restricting fabric. “Please Harry,” He panted, feeling Harry getting closer while his own eyes were glued out the window he was leaned against. The stars were bright, but the lights below seemed brighter. There were so many people— so many people who could so easily see them. “Please, please, please,”

“Be good for me, baby girl, don’t move your hands.” Harry whispered, his lips brushing against the lace directly against Louis’ rim and making him shiver with the unfamiliar sensation. “Promise?”

“Yeah, Harry, won’t move my hands, now _please_ would you just—”

Harry chuckled, dragging his tongue flat against him. The lace texture felt foreign against Louis’ puckered skin, immediately rocking back with a choked moan when Harry circled his tongue over his hole.

“Harry, please, more,” He begged, wanting so badly to reach back and run his fingers through Harry’s curls, but knowing better. His nails dug in to the wooden window sill desperately, probably leaving little crescent shaped marks.

Harry gave small kitten licks around him, sucking his rim through the fabric until Louis was letting out loud moans that reverberated off the glass his cheek was pressed against. Finally leaning back, Harry reached up and pulled the end of each bow, untying the corseted back and letting it fall open to reveal Louis’ flushed pink hole with no barriers. He immediately sunk his tongue in, Louis letting out a small shout, and swirled to tongue to caress the velvety walls. Louis whimpered, clenching around Harry’s tongue when he felt a finger glide over his slick rim next to it.

“Yes,” Louis moaned, pushing his hips back in the hopes of urging him on.

“What, Lou? What do you want, hmm?” Harry asked teasingly, hearing the huff of air that Louis left out, consequently steaming up some of the window and blocking his view of their unknowing audience. “Tell me, baby, tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“Harry,” Louis whined, his eyes trained on the street below, “Please, n-need your fingers.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you with my fingers? Stretch you out so I can fuck you properly?” Harry asked lowly, sucking on his own fingers while looking up the curve of Louis’ back. The suite was dark, no lights on, but they were illuminated by all the light streaming through the glass. Louis’ eyelashes were casting shadows against his cheekbones, his lips parted with a moan as a single digit pressed in to him, not stopping until knuckle deep.

“Fuck,” Louis hissed and Harry added a second finger straight after, beginning to work in and out of him slowly— too slowly, in Louis’ opinion. He needed no prompting to begin pushing back against Harry’s hand. The slight burn of Harry scissoring him open made him cry out just as his eyes fell back down to the cluster of mostly female fans and paparazzi, he whined pathetically knowing they could look up at any moment. They wouldn’t be able to see them clearly, hardly at all, but they’d know it was them, or at least him, and the thought that one of their cameras could zoom in enough to clearly show him getting wrecked left his thighs trembling. “Oh god,” He moaned, feeling the stretch of a third finger, knees bending slightly in an attempt to take them deeper.

“Being a little slut tonight, aren’t you, love? Bet I can make you scream loud enough for the people on the ground to hear,” Harry breathed, standing up and leaning over him as he continued to fuck Louis on his fingers. “You’re so fucking needy, walking around in _panties_ and a fucking _garter belt_.” He growled, “Even wearing fucking sparkles. You look so fucking good, Louis, just wanna—”

“Ruin me,” Louis finished for him, his voice cracked. “Please, Harry, ‘m ready. I need you,”

Harry kissed the side of Louis’ neck, and curled his fingers, easily finding his prostate and making a soft scream break free from Louis’ lips. The boy’s eyes flashed down to the crowd below, still oblivious, and as he was watching Harry hit his prostate again.

“Ready?” Harry asked, expecting the eager nod he got in reply. “I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t move, do not touch yourself.”

Louis’ head whipped around, his lips parted and a hapless plea halfway out his lips before he realized he was alone. He bit down hard on his lower lip, feeling overly exposed without his lover behind him and his cock was painfully hard in its lace confines. So badly he wanted to reach down, to palm himself through the fabric, not even to come but just to take the edge off. Just as he was finally giving in to his needs, one hand falling from the window sill and a whimper muffled behind closed limps, a warm breath washed over his neck.

“Is my little slut not following orders?” Harry asked darkly, his now bare and slick cock sliding against Louis’ arse cheeks and Louis’ hand snapped right back to its original position. “No self-control,” Harry tsked, causing Louis to let out a whine. “I love when you’re this needy, Lou,” Harry whispered against his neck, a hand graciously brushing over Louis’ bulging erection and causing a small sob of relief. He traced the outline through the fabric before retracting his hand, much to Louis’ chagrin.

He was just about to open his mouth with another whine when he felt Harry’s thumb brush against his spit laced hole, a shiver running the course of his spine. He pressed back against it and heard Harry’s low chuckled, turning his head with pouted lips. Harry was looming over his back; broad chest warming his bare skin, faces close and hot breathes mingling. Harry pumped himself one more time, spreading the lube more thoroughly, before he guided himself toward Louis’ entrance. The edges of the lace brushed against his shaft and he shivered, the head finally passing through the tight ring of muscle.

Louis quivered as Harry breached him, still so tight against the intrusion, and his eyes closed against the burn while the taller boy slowly pressed in to the hilt.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry breathed, his hands resting on Louis’ hips and rubbing up his sides until the smaller boy relaxed around his cock. His heat gripped Harry’s cock so hotly it nearly left him breathless, it took all of his self-control to allow the blue eyed boy time to get comfortable. Louis circled his hips slowly, taking a deep breath as he finally adjusted and nodding his head in permission for Harry to move.

One hand left Louis’ waist, coming up and grasping his chin to turn him at a slightly uncomfortable angle, letting Harry capture his lips. He worked Louis’ mouth open with his tongue as he slowly pulled back his hips, both boys moaning loudly when he thrust forward. Louis whined, biting down and pulling Harry’s lip before being forced to release it on a half scream as Harry slammed his cock deep in to Louis’ warmth.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, feeling the younger boy’s smirk as he worked his hips in time with his tongue licking in to Louis’ mouth, caressing every surface and leaving Louis a whimpering mess.

The moment Harry released Louis’ lips, Louis’ head fell limply between his shoulders feeling weak with pleasure. Harry’s fingers dug in to Louis’ hips tightly, surely leaving bruises, beginning to snap his hips forward determinedly as he felt heat coursing through his veins and speeding toward his groin. Louis was letting out tiny _uh, uh, uh’s_ with every thrust, spurring him on until he was pounding viciously in to Louis, his hips slapping against his arse.

“So pretty for me, baby girl, all dressed up in your little panties,” He breathed down Louis neck, the small cries something he never wanted to end. “How long’d you plan this for, baby? Days? Weeks? Or have you always wanted to dress up for me and just found this the perfect occasion?”

“Al-always wanted to,” Louis stammered, rolling his hips back searchingly and Harry smirked.

“What, Lou?” Harry nibbled his ear, Louis’ sweaty fringe brushing along his cheek. “Like me fucking your wet little pussy? Want me to find your g-spot?”

“Y-yeah, Harry, please!” Louis cried out, his voice going high pitched and loud, “Fuck my g-spot, need it so bad, H-Harry, please,”

Harry pulled out until just his tip was within Louis’ tight hole, angling his hips in an oh-so-familiar way before thrusting in hard.

Louis screamed loudly, his body lurching forward and his hand coming up to catch himself from knocking against the glass, fist hitting it _hard._ Gasping in pain, Louis drew his hand back, but his ears were ringing— with screams? Before he could look up, a rough hand on his lower back was pushing him away and on to the ground, landing on his hands and knees.

“Fuck,” Harry hissed, and Louis’ eyes widened, realizing the screaming wasn’t from the still present pain in his hand but from the street where the fans were located.

Louis’ hips slammed back against Harry, the larger boy gasping, caught off guard, but Louis’ stomach was bubbling with pleasure, his whole body tightening and he just _needed_ Harry to do _something._

“Harry— just, please,” He gasped out, almost immediately feeling Harry bite down on his shoulder before pounding his cocking in to Louis’ tight arse with his hand sneacking around, rubbing Louis’ prick through his lace panties.

Louis whined, thighs trembling, body on fire, feeling as if the whole world were cheering him towards orgasm as the overbearing pleasure finally boiled over with a high pitched scream, shooting off in to his black panties and soaking the fabric.

He slumped down on to his elbows, forehead resting on the cold ground and panting roughly with his bum in the air, wanting Harry to continue using him.

“You got off on that,” Harry bit out, “Knowing that someone might have seen you, knowing that some of those fans might have seen me fucking you,” Louis nodded his head tiredly in response, and Harry groaned lowly, pressing his face in to the back of Louis’ neck as his orgasm shook through him, his come spurting hotly, deep in to Louis’ hole and filling him up as he left sloppy kisses to the boy’s shoulder blades.

A few seconds passed, the room filled with their panting breaths and the distant screams of their fans, screaming Louis’ name, begging for him to come back to window.

“Guess they only saw you,” Harry breathed, relief palpable in his voice as he slowly pulled out, Louis whining at the resulting empty feeling.

“That’s good,” Louis slurred, rolling on to his back and looking up at the curly mop of hair above him. “Think I’ll go as Tinkerbell next year.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his nose before settling down and letting Louis curl in to his chest for a moment, holding each other close.

“We aren’t sleeping on the floor, are we?” Louis asked on a yawn a moment later, nuzzling in to Harry’s warm skin as the chill of the hardwood floor began working its way in to his body.

“They can’t have had beds in Neverland,” Harry mumbled sleepily, earning a giggle from his smaller boyfriend and a pinch to his arm.

“No, but I do believe that I’ve been claimed by a pirate and brought to his ship. I expected better accommodations, Captain!”

Harry grumbled and Louis grinned as he found himself being carried off to the bedroom, the fans having fallen back in to silence when he’d failed to reappear. He figured they were lucky that Harry had reacted so quickly, a second longer in front of that window and surely the tabloids would have been slathered with pictures of him half naked and dressed only in black lingerie and green stocking, his curly haired band mate glued to his back. It would have been hard to explain away, and embarrassing at that.

“Peter Pan always wins,” Louis mumbled happily after Harry had wiped them both clean, snuggling in to the thick blankets and warm chest next to him.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If I had gotten the idea earlier (instead of Halloween night at 11:30 pm) this would have been up sooner... once Halloween passed, I didn't really feel a rush to get it done, you know? 
> 
> Please let me know you're thoughts on this! Kudos and comments are appreciated x100
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [wallfuckedlou](http://wallfuckedlou.tumblr.com/) or [ptxmitchie](http://ptxmitchie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
